Guilty Conscience
by ChocolateSunshine500
Summary: OneShot. Shizaya. Whether Izaya stayed over or not, Shizuo was definitely not going to get up early the next day.


**Disclaimer: Durarara! as well as all the characters in this story do not belong to me. If it did, it wouldn't be as awesome.**

**Read. Enjoy. Review. :)**

* * *

**Guilty Conscience**

_**OneShot **_

* * *

"Get out."

"I don't want to."

"You're testing my patience."

This was something he was aware of. "Yeah. I know."

"Get out," the blonde muttered again. "Before I decide to throw you out the window."

Izaya pouted and sat up off the couch. "But my tummy hurts and Namie is being mean to me and I don't wanna go home!" He looked out the window, delighted to see it was raining. "And it's raining! You wouldn't be so cold as to throw me out in the rain when I forgot my umbrella at home, would you?"

Shizuo looked out the window as well to see that it was, indeed, raining. He looked back at the rust-eyed flea siting on his couch. "You leave your umbrella here every time you come over."

_Dammit._ "Uhh...really? I wasn't aware...that it was here..."

"Obviously," he pointed at the umbrella. "Though honestly, even if you didn't have one, I would probably have lent you mine anyways." He paused. "You're running out of excuses, flea."

"I thought the whole "Namie's being mean to me" thing was excuse enough." He grumbled. "And anyways, why do you always call me flea?"

"That's just-...you're stalling."

Izaya whistled. "_Daaamn._ You are good," he grinned. "Catching every little "crime" Im about to do."

"Get out of my house." He repeated.

Izaya pouted again, giving out a small indignant huff. "Let me sleep over. Why can't I?"

"It's not that you CAN'T. You can. But you have to sleep on the rug if you do."

"But whyyy?"

"Because I have to get up early tomorrow and I definitely won't if you sleep with me," he crossed his arms. "Like I said, you're testing my patience and that couch doesn't look so heavy. I could easily chuck you and it out the hou-"

"I'm taking the first thing you said as a compliment!" Izaya chirped out. "Mostly because it was an implication that Im good in bed," Shizuo rolled his eyes at that. "But after that all I heard was blah, blah, blah...and in my head I like to believe you said: "Of course you can stay over. What was I thinking when I told you to leave? After all, I love you with all my heart Izaya-kun". But since we both know what you said, probably involves hurting me or an inanimate object if I don't leave, I will take away from myself any false beliefs," he grinned. "But, Im not leaving. I'm staying here and I am going to be sleeping on your bed. " He paused, believing he's made his point. "I think that's the most I've said all night."

"..." Shizuo's silence was a sign that he probably won.

* * *

_Or not,_ he thought solemnly as he stood out in the rain, an umbrella over his head.

"I'll see you tomorrow, flea." He said through the door, as it was already closed.

Izaya looked back at him and scowled. "Such a mean beast..." He leaned against the door. "So meaaaan." He said in hopes Shizuo would hear him.

Shizuo did, as he was also leaning against the door. He sighed. "Tomorrow, flea!" He said. "Just go home and get some rest or something..." He grumbled.

Silence.

He looked out the window to see Izaya was already on his way home. He sighed, yawned and closed the curtains.

* * *

That night was harder to conquer with sleep than Shizuo thought. He rolled over and growled, rubbing his eyes. "It's all that stupid flea's fault."

If in some other alternate universe, Shizuo DIDN'T love Izaya—of course, he would never say it out loud unless the moment called for it, but he did, he really did—he was sure he'd feel way less guilty about kicking him out than he did now.

"Maybe if I apologize, it'll ease my conscious and then I can sleep..." He paused, then snorted. _As if Id apologize to that flea. It's his fault anyways._

Maybe he was having trouble sleeping too. He thought to himself with the tiniest of smirks. That smirk faded when he thought about Izaya laying on his bed, head buried in his pillow in restlessness, wondering why Shizuo wouldn't sleep with him. _'Maybe he doesn't love me anymore? Maybe Im no good for him?'_

_Was he thinking things like that?_

He probably wasn't...but...

_Dammit._

He scowled, knowing he was definitely not sleeping that night unless he did something that would ease his conscious. So reaching out for the nightstand, his fingers grasped around for his phone, grabbing it and pulling it close. The blonde begrudgingly dialed Izaya's number and put the phone in between his ear and the pillow, as to not lift his arms.

After the first ring, the answer was immediate.

"Hey, Shizu-chan."

Shizuo sighed. "Flea." He paused. "Couldn't sleep?"

"Nah. Not really. I'm not tired at all." A pause. "You couldn't sleep either?"

"Obviously, idiot."

"So what? You're just laying on your bed?"

"Yes."

"How boring." A small laugh.

Shizuo snorted. "I doubt your doing anything fun."

"I'm staring at the stars. Thinking of you, of course."

Shizuo's nose wrinkled. "Barf."

Another laugh, much louder this time. "Hah...Nah, I'm making a sandwich in my kitchen."

"Oh." That made much more sense.

"Any particular reason as to why you called?"

"Uh...no."

"Okay... I can hang up then?"

"No."

"It's hard to make a sandwich with one hand."

"Put me on speaker. No one's there right?"

"Ah...okay."

After a bit of shuffling, a slight echoing of Izaya's voice made its way to Shizuo's ear. "I want a grilled cheese but I have no cheese..."

"Go buy some."

"It's like...3 in the morning."

"Gas sta-"

"I'm lazy, okay? I'm not going out to buy cheese."

A snort. "Alright."

Silence.

"Hey, uh...Izaya?"

"What, Shizu-chan?" He mumbled, surprised when he said his name.

"I'm uh...sorry...or whatever for kicking you out."

Izaya laughed. "I don't care honestly. It's not like that's what's been keeping me up." He sighed. "It's this damn tummy ache of mine."

"...An odd mixture between a child and adult is what you sounded like just now. Mixing "damn" and "tummy ache" in the same sentence..."

"Hah..." He was smiling, Shizuo knew and couldn't help but smile too. Izaya hummed. "You should come over so I can make you a sandwich too."

"My bed is really comfortable right now," he reasoned. "Getting up is futile."

"Oh?" He purred. "Then what are you wearing?"

"I'm not doing that with you." He said dryly.

"You're no fun, Shizu-chan."

"Just talk about something till I fall asleep or something."

"Falling asleep while I talk is rude, beast."

"I don't care, flea."

"Hmph. Mean." He yawned. "Alright. So. The yakuza have been driving me nuts lately-"

"Mmhm..." The debt collector mumbled absentmindedly as the informer ranted on.

"I mean, it's not like I was SCARED or anything, so I just-" He paused. "Shizu-chan? You awake?"

Silence.

Izaya smiled and ate more of the sandwich in his hands.

"Night, Shizu-chan. Don't worry. I'm definitely sleeping over tomorrow."

Fin—

* * *

**A/N: Hello DRRR! fan-base :'D I'm not entirely sure if what I was writing or doing would be okay with any of you and this is my first time writing a DRRR! fan-fiction. I tried my very best and hope you guys like it ; A ; Please, no flames, though constructive criticism is always accepted and loved. And yes. In this fic, Izaya and Shizuo are indeed together xD I hope I kept them in character for that much...; v ; Also, I have no idea why I wrote this or the what the hell I was going to be writing when I wrote it. Just..."I want to write a Shizaya" was what popped in my head. So I did. No regrets. I need to write more fanfiction and less original stories anyways...**

**Dedicated to: My very best friend who is also a Shizaya fanatic...Gakianny11. I hope you like this. ; v ; By the way, the only reason Izaya is making a sandwich in the middle of the night is because you tend to make sandwiches when I speak to you, no matter what time is xD Crazy, hungry onee-chan.**

**Hope you guys liked this! Please review! **

**~Sunny**


End file.
